


Ледяная Корона

by Las_Kelli



Series: Дыкадрабблы [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: Первый драббл из серии про дк, которая публикуется на моём Патреоне.Кольтира не рад, и это не новость, потому что когда вообще Кольтира был чему-то рад?
Series: Дыкадрабблы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050098





	Ледяная Корона

Над Ледяной Короной взошла луна. Отродясь такого не бывало. То есть луна-то сама по себе восходила исправно, даже две, да вот небо здесь редко прояснялось настолько, чтобы хоть одну было видно целиком, да ещё и полночи.

— Во дела, — сказал Тассариан. — Светлынь-то какая.

Кольтира поморщился и сплюнул в снег.

Тассариан коротко терпеливо вздохнул и посмотрел на него с любопытством.

— Луна-то тебе чем не угодила, болезный?

— Хули она, — буркнул Кольтира с вызовом, — светит на меня. Тут ей Даларан, что ли.

— А ты очень хорош в лунном свете, — льстиво сообщил Тассариан.

Кольтира посмотрел на него злобно.

Тассарин неопределённо покрутил пальцами у лица.

— Оттеняет, знаешь, интересно... тебя.

Кольтира дёрнул глазом, окружённым глубокими синюшными тенями.

— Ты бесишь меня, — сообщил он.

— Никогда не рассчитываю на меньшее, — всё тем же льстивым тоном ответил Тассариан.

Кольтира секунду смотрел на него полным презрения взглядом, потом вздохнул, поднял лицо к небу, встретился взглядом с луной, застонал и снова сплюнул в снег. Тассариан хмыкнул. Конь под ним мягко переступил копытами, кольтирин конь глянул на него искоса и резко мотнул головой.

— Тихо, — буркнул своему Кольтира, и тот издал в ответ звук, похожий на шипение, тоже переступил передними ногами, но послушно затих.

— Ума не приложу, как ты управляешься с этой тварью, — заметил Тассариан.

Кольтира покривил губами и коротким скупым жестом потрепал коня по загривку.

— Прискорбно признавать... — раздался за их спинами негромкий голос. Тассариан дёрнулся в седле и глухо выругался, а Кольтира резко обернулся. — Но Кольтира прав, — закончил барон Раздор.

— Да в душу тебя и в мать и поганищем сверху, — с чувством сказал Тассариан, — как ты на лошади-то подкрадываешься, чёртов ты...

— ...хуесос! — яростно закончил Кольтира.

— Милорд, — добавил Тассариан.

— Смягчил, — благосклонно одобрил барон. — Но милорд тебе Дарион.

— Да, а этот — хуесос сраный, — согласился Кольтира. — Бесшумный сраный хуесос. На бесшумных своих сраных копытах.

— Дай ему на вопрос ответить, — перебил Тассариан.

— Он не собирается, — огрызнулся Кольтира.

— Я не собираюсь, — подтвердил барон, потянул поводья, медленно объехал Тассариана и остановил коня рядом с ним. — Луна не к месту, — холодно сказал он. — Мои разведчики сегодня на подступах к крепости.

Тассариан молча кивнул. Луна заливала Мрачный Свод и снег искрился в её свете, и длинные расплывчатые тени от частокола протянулись до середины двора. Кольтира вздохнул, снова потрепал коня по загривку, и тот вытянул шею, подставляя её под его ладонь.

— Милорд вернулся, — сказал барон Раздор. — И ждёт вас к себе.

— Так вот в честь чего всё, — пробормотал Тассариан.

Барон скосил на него взгляд.

— Верховный лорд Дарион Могрейн развеял тучи над Ледяной короной, — полушутливо пояснил Тассариан и щёлкнул языком. Сумрак переступил копытами и попятился. — Идём, прекраснейший из мертвецов, не будем заставлять Верховного лорда ждать.

— Пока, хуесос, — бросил Кольтира, разворачивая коня вслед за Тассарианом.

Барон не удостоил его ответом.

Луна сияла над Ледяной Короной, встречая возвращение Верховного лорда, и барон был готов лично выдворить этого самого лорда обратно на Ристалище Серебряного турнира, если это поможет проклятой луне убраться восвояси и дать его разведчикам сделать свою работу. Но он не указ ни ему, ни ей.


End file.
